Silver Tears
by Prettybluesailor
Summary: Kagome Higurashi thought she was married to a wonderfull husband. Everything fell apart, though, a couple of months after their so called marraige. Pregnate and abandoned, she is some how captured by the despised Naraku! Who will save her? Sessxkag
1. A Torn Heart

I** DONT OWN INUYASHA OR THE OTHE CHARACTERS!!!!!!!**

This is my first story so plz review. School is hard on me so it may take a while to write the next chapeter.

**

* * *

**

A young, black haired girl, walked home that cold September morning. The moment work had started, a strong and strange feeling came to her. She tried calling her husband at his work, but even the secretary didn't pick up. Worried that Inuyasha had gotten hurt, she told her boss she was feeling a bit ill. Her boss agreed that she could go home that day so Here she was, Kagome Higurashi, walking home.

A soft breeze picked up, scattering leaves around Kagome, her light blue dress swaying a bit. Her Stomache bulged a little in the outfit, a sure sign of a miracle soon to come, which of corse Inuyasha was to dense to notice. She had been meaning to tell him but, like always, he was busy at the office late at night.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her waiste, smilling a bit at the thought of what her child would look like. Would he have soft, cute ears like inuyasha? Or mabey his long silvery ears? She squealed inside her self unable to wait for the arrival of the newborn baby.

Kagome gazed down at her open toed shoes, but her gaze was drawn towards her ring.A small diamound sat in the middle of four amber stones. It was small but it held many meanings to her unbounding love for inuyasha. Kagome lifted it to her pink lips and kissed it softly.'Oh Inuyasha, I hope you are alright' Kagome thought to her self, before turng a corner.

Kagome reached the old, worn down path that lead to her house, and her soft, dark brown eyes scanned the lovely house which her freinds had pitched in to build after her old one burnt down. The yard was covered in lovely plants which her mother had planted with souta.

Noticing her bedroom light on, kagome trudged up the stars that lead to her house. She turned the brass handle silently, not wanting to disturb her resting grandfather. Was Inuyasha, her beloved husband o.k.? The thought slipped into her mind, making her tremble a bit.

The livingroom was fantastic, with cream colored walls and a light blue couch sitting in the corner. A soft, blue rug cushend her feet as she stepped in. A small thump was heard which made Kagome's feelings grow stronger. She crept up the stairs that went up to her room, Grandpa's and the soon to be, baby room sat on the left of the wide hallway and theirs sat on the right.

Kagome tiptoed to her room, The bumping growing rather large. She heard a moan, but brushed it aside.Licking her lips, She slowly turned the crystal doornob that lead into her large bedroom.

The image In front of kagome was her husband on the bed, and completely naked, ontop of his secretary."Oh inu baby" The secrety named kikyo moaned loudly.

Big brown eyes widend at the scene which Kagome faced. Kagome fell to her knees, her pink lips trembling."Inuyasha" She wispered, tears soaking her eyes.Inuyasha stopped suddenly, and soothing words cooed towards him."Oh Inu-baby give me more" Something bothered him, that voice he had just heard made his heart thump hard.

Inuyasha slowly turned his head and faced his wife, fear thickening inside his eyes."Kagome" He wispered silently. That day, a heart was torn.

* * *

**OMG! This is my first Story PLEAS REVIEW SO I KNOW HOW I DID OR WHAT I MESSED UP IN!! Thankyou all who has read this, and I promise you more chapters. Remember to reiviewll.**


	2. A Lost Soul

I do not In any way own Inuyasha!!!!

**Thankyou all who have faithfully waited for the next storry. I hope you enjoy this one. Im sorry that it is so short but I promise you that I will try harder -.- .**

* * *

Kagome's Hands trembled greatly as she clenched the door post with one hand, as the other clutched the fabric that covered her torn heart.Hurt came first but was soon replaced by a burning anger. Kagome felt anger rise through her imensly, hot tears burning her now flaming eyes. "Inuyasha!" She screamed, and Inuyasha froze ontop of kikyo, knowing what words followed**."SIT BOY!****"**

Inuyasha was imitiedly slammed into kikyo, making her reel out in immence pain.Kagome breathed in**"SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT****!!!!"** She wailed out each word breathlessly. Each time the hanyou hamered down harder into the miko, whom screamed more yelps of pain, or actually, in satisfaction . The room seemed to spin around Kagome and she felt her breath caught in her throat."G-get out Inuyasha!" Her voice wavered a bit, almost choaking on the tears that streamed down her pale face.

After a couple of struggling attemps, inuyasha finnally removed himself from the bruised Miko, and walked slowly towards her."What the Hell! This is my home!" Inuyasha bellowed out in an outragious voice."And besides, Im your wife!" He gave her a small smirk.

Kagome couldnt belive her ears" My familly built this house!" She screamed at him."And I was your wife!" Kagome picked up the nearest object, which of course was her mother's china ware, and flung it at him as hard as she could.

Inuyasha grabed the Plate in time, and crushed it with his hands, his eyes turning a deathoning red."This house is rightfully mine, so leave!!" Inuyasha's long silvery hair seemed to rise on it's own by his demonic power.

Kikyo rushed up to Inuyasha completely naked and stroked his soft silvery ears"Oh Inu-baby come back to bed." She said softly before turning to Kagome"Go away wench, cant you see he only wants me?" Kikyo spat the words at kagome. Inuyasha's eyes turned normal when the touch of the woman seared through his ears, and he turned towards kikyo"Darling kikyo, I will be there in a flash."

Kagome choaked on Kikyo words and Inuyasha's, before turning on her heels."Fine! Keep the dumb old house, And Inuyasha?, **SIT**!" Tears again brimed her brown eyes as she strode out for the last time, her blue, high heels clicking the wooden hallways.

Regaining his sences from the fall, Inuyasha stared at the spot where Kagome had stood, not regretting a thing he had done, for he loved kikyo with his soul.. He remebered when Kikyo had came into his marraige of two months. Miroku, his friend and vice president of the Tashio corperation, hired the young secretary, kikyo.

Inuyasha was at lost in words at the remarkable beauty of Kikyo.She resembled Kagame in appearence but Kikyo never yelled in his ears, or made him sit like some kind of dog, kikyo had milky white skin and kagome's was a bit more darker. A week later, Inuyasha had realized he started to fall in love with the miko, and when he declared his love a week later after she had been hired. llowed by heated kisses which lead to a steamy affair.

Kagome slowed down at her Grandfathers door, unable to stop the tears that flowed down her strikened face. Touching the brass handle, kagome wispered her goodbyes, before heading down the wooden stairs.

At the edge of the bottom of the stairs, kagome hiccuped, and small wimpers excaped her throaght. Life balanced in time and a sharp pain arose from her heart. Her soul seemed to drift away from her almost lifless self, as if unable to continue"No, come back!" She quietly yelled.. Shaking her head, Kagome started for the door that seemed to stretch for miles.

Kagome's mind ran as she raced out of the door, and into the morning sun. 'Why Inuyasha?' She cringed at the name that flashed in side her head, as memories of their first encounter swarmed inside.

**FLASHBLACK**

_On the streets of Tokyo a young, beautiful girl, was seen walking down the deserted streets.Kagome fumbled around with her uniform skirt while holding her most hated book, Algebra. Dropping her pen, she reached down to grab it, but shot back up as someone wistled at her. Blushing, she flung around to see who made the noise but t__he culprit was unable to be seen, so she swiftly picked up her pen and started forward towards school._

_As Kagome passed an alley,Somone grabed her shoulder and roughly pressed her against the wall. The man that held her was obiosly drunk, for his breath smelled of a strong brandy."Come on girlie, I aint gonna hurt ya", She tried to scream but He kissed her roughly, his stronge grip holding her back as she struggled. He pressed more into her and she froze as something nudged her legg._

_Fear glazed her eyes and she uttered a scream, despratly trying to push away, but to no prevail. He ripped her blouse, exposing her shoulder. She reached up and roughly scraped at his cheek, making him bawl. He slapped her, her cheek quickly growing numb._

_He again ripped at her shirt, showing a huge part of her upper stomach. Kagome struggled helplessly but the man's hand came crashing down on her head. Everything spun around her and to her surprize, the weight of the man was lifted off of her. _

_She heard screams as Kagome spirled towards the concrete ground, feeling her head smack when she landed, wincing with pain. She currled up into a ball before she felt strong arms lift her up. Silvery hair engulfed the already fainting girl, and a strange stronge scent which she would never forget._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review below by just pressing the GO button . The next chapter will be coming soon so dont fret.**


	3. Evil Twisted Heart

**_Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters._**

Ok, This is my third chapter, so I hope Im keeping up well enough for you pplz. Also If any of y'all got AIM Ill chat with ya and we can disguise the story. Its late so Ima going 2 go to bed cya.((Dont forget to review when done

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

* * *

Kagome bounded away from the horrible memories that lingered in her house. Leaves crunched noisely under her sandals and she pulled out her pink razor cellphone. Trees waved at her hauntently towards her, as if exileing her from the house.

Trying not to cry from the pain that ached at her heart, kagome waited fore her long-time friend to pick up the phone. A message came on saying: _Hi youve reached Sango's and Miroku's house, but as you can tell we are unavailble. Please leave giggle your shoe size, age, and sex(Male feamale) after the beepBEEP. "((A/n My friend has that on her phone, lol))_

_Kagome paused a secound before speaking into the cell._ "Hey Sango, w-whats up? Umm, C-could you s-stop by Wacdonalds s-so w-we can t-talk? I-its sorta not that important b-but I would appreciate it if you did."

Kagome cursed loudly, making a dozen heads turn her way. Gruting to herself, she spun around and headed towards downtown. A cold wind swirled around her, causing her to shiver a bit.

'Inuyasha' The name popped up constantly inside her head. A painsplitting headache followed briefly and she shook her head miserably. The war of the Tears fought constantly in her eyes, and for now she won the battle. Pursing her lips, she turned the corner of Westside Street.

Up ahead came the view of the restraunt. Torists packed the small sidewalks, some almost knocking her down. Dark clouds brimed the eastern sky, threatening rain. Silvery hair caught her brown, eyes making her self stumble. Standing back up, she brushed the dirt off that collected on her dress.

Kagome,confused and tired, searched the crowed for the silvery wisps of hair that had caught her eyes. Damn Inuyasha, Now she is seeing images of his soft, luxurious hair, she sobbed"Oh Inuyasha, I wish you still loved me as I do."

Sighing to her self, kagome squeezed through the swarming people that surrounded her. Upon reaching Wacdonalds, she gaped at how packed the restraunt was. Brows furrowed, she opened the door, which was greeted by warm air.

Kagome plopped herself down at the back of the table that was next to the huge window. Gazing out, she sighed then rubbed her hand across her stomach, her spine tingling. A frown plauged her lips. How, in hell's world, would she raise a child...Alone."Alone" she said sadly.The word bit at her like poisenous needles.

The next battle of the Tears was won bye her eyes. They brimed her washed out eyes, and spilled over her face. Her lips trembled tremendously and she slowly laid her head on the colorful table, eyes staring almost lifelessly at the wall.

Shivers ran through her spine when a gush of cold wind blew through the double doors, though she diddnt look up to see who came in. Shoes clapped the floors, growing closer to the mourning girl. At the corner of her eyes, she saw a black leather cloak wave around. Looking up, the figure infront of her made her gulp back her wits.

The man was clad in a black leather cloak that almost touched the floor. Underneath it was a black shirt that outlined his muscles. He also wore a pendant that spilled down his broad cheast. He wore black jeans. Dark endless eyes stared at her behind black wavy hair, and he folded his hands together.

Fear siezed kagome a secound as she stared but it was soon brushed away."Naraku" Kagome growled spitefully at him. His hand reached up and carressed her black hair."Now,Now,now Kagome, is that anyway to teach your future partner."

Kagome glared at Naraku and slapped his hand away "Dont touch me you filthy half demon" The thought of Inuyasha,the other half demon, crossed her mind."I would never give up my grandfathers company to you, even if you tried to kill me"

"Oh kagome, I love it when you play hard to get."He said softly, a devilish smile pearched upon his dark lips.

Ignoring his words, Kagome stood up from the table, but a hand grabbed her instantly."I have a Proposal for you Kagome." Kagome glared at him severly with distaste."Whatever it is, Im not-" She was cut off when he said"Sit down, Kagome and here me out."

Grunting, Kagome sat back down and folded her arms around her chest. She waited for him to speak but he only stared into her eyes.

A few minutes had passed before he finnally spoke.Leaning forward, he wispered venomously at kagome."I kow about your husband and Kikyo."

Fear and anger shot through her mind."How dare you, you dont know noth-" It struck her."Why the hell were you reading my Damn mind." The urge to smack him grew strong but she relunctantly held back.

Lust filled eyes traveled down, stoping a secound at her breasts, then continuing towards her belly. This time she did slap him, hitting him squarely on his left cheak"You- you dumb pervert, your worse than my friend." she cried.

"Ah, Kagome"

"Please refer me as Mrs...I mean Miss Higurashi." She then stood up,"Now, If you will excuse me..."

"Sit the hell back down!" Naraku growled, His eyes turning a deathly black. A few heads towards them, murming something impossible to hear." Before I go, I want to say that Im am going to take you away to my castle."

Anger burned in kagome's brown eyes."What the hell, I am not going with you to your Fricken Castle." Naraku smirked at her raw anger."I knew you would say that. But no matter, I will force you to come tonight."

Kagome shook with fright, and cursed at him as he stood."Naraku, I would die before I follow you to hell knows where." She said. Naraku ignored her words and mooved out of the booth he was sitting in.

"Goodbye Kagome, Untill we meet again." Black hair swirled around him as he headed out. Fear escaped fro her brown orbs and she burried her face into her hands. Salty tears spilled dramatically from her eyes and she silently wailed to herself.

"I have to leave tonight, before he comes, but that also means saying goodbye to Sango, Miroku A-and Inu- Inu- Inu-" She couldnt say it, it pained her heart to much."To that son of a Bitch." she plopped her head softly back onto the table, tears pooling for her eyes"Curse that Naraku, Curse Inuyasha for stealing my damned heart.

_THREE HOURS LATER:_

The doors flung opened an two people stepped in, thankfull to be out of the cold. The young woman was very pretty to look upon. She wore almost black shirt that was lined with a deep burgondy red. Deep red flowers twisted around her shirt and she wore dark blue, and tight, jeans. She also wore a American Eagle sweater that matched her shirt. The man that stood beside her was clad in a white tee, his jeans were black with a dragon twisting down the left side.

The woman's eyes searched the crowded tables until spotting the person she was searching for. "There she is, Miroku." The woman said hastely, grabbing his hand quickly. She dragged him over towards Kagome and sat promptly before her."Kagome?" A familiar voice said towards her. Kagome responded a couple secounds later. First she met violet eyes, then traveled towards her best friend, Sango.

Sango touched Kagome's hand lightly."Hey Kagome, I got your-"Sango stopped midsentence, noticing her tear streaked face, and puffy, blood red eyes." what the hell,Kagome, have you been crying?"

Kagome only nodded, and shifted her gaze downards from the two."Who did this to you" Sango said, hert eyes blazing with anger." I will kill whoever made you cry" She pronounced. Miroku shifted his body away a bit from Sango.

Miroku, as if knowing the whole problim, then lifted Kagome's chin." Kagome, I promise you, this is not your fault" Kagome felt anger and confusion pulse through her blood. Growling, she smacked his hand away." You Bastard, you dont know nothing." Miroku wimpered playfully and craddled his hand, hoping to win a smile from his beloved friend. All he recieved was a nasty glare.

Sango's attention was turned back to Miroku, giving her a queer look."Miroku, tell me what happened? Why is so upset Kagz?"

Tears streamed down her face. The wordsd were upon her tounge but she somehow couldnt speak them. Miroku coughed a bit and both eyes were upon him." I think I know what the probelem is." He said flatly," I think it has to do with Kikyo"

Kagome stared at him blankly." Curse her, curse her and her Fuckin family" She growled"I-I hate her, I hate you Miroku for not stopping him!" A evil like glare was shot at him, making his spine tingle with fear.

Sango pipped up." Who the hell is KI-ky-o?" A questioning look perplexed her already confuzed looks. Miroku gulped a bit and cleared his throaght."Kikyo, well, is Uh, the Secratary that works for us." He stuttered.

Sango grew wide Eyed,"What do you mean by 'us' " She banged her fist ontop of the table."Miroku, You better explain it all, word bye word or Ill," She slapped his head with much heated force."Do that."

Miroku gulped back his fear and rubbed his head vigirously. "Well where to begin, ah yes. Well it was in the middle of August when she showed up.

FLASHBACK:

_"Y-youve R-eached T-the ninetenth floor ma'am"The elevator man said, lusty eyes traviling down her body._

_Kikyo stepped off of the elavator and into the air coditioned office. She wore a high red slinky dress that curved every part of her form. She was really thin and barely had a butt, but was made up for her large breasts, which they seemed to almost tumble out of her dress._

_Half of her Longe black hair spilled down to her lower waist, and the rest was pulled into a cute bun.Kikyo then pulled red lipstick out her silver, ciquain purse. Globbing it on, she slipped it back in then pulled out the ad she ha picked up. _

_Swerving her hips to and fro as she walked, Kikyo stepped up to the desk and slapped the paper down, making the man jump with fright. _

_Violet eyes looked up and gaped at the woman standing before him. His eyes were more focused on her exposed breasts than her almost black eyes. Before he could say anything she came close time him, her hot breath breathing on his face."Do you know where I can find A guy named Inuyasha?" She questioned, knowing she had aroused him quickly._

_Miroku nodded, his lips close to hers, and pointed towards the left room."Over their ma'am." He said huskily. She winked and swiftly turned on her red heels, without repling._

_Miroku stared after her, and was lost in a pool of lust and pleasurable, dirty thoughts of her in his bed. He groaned as he shifted, but stop cold, losing all desires when he saw a picture of his wife. Even then. she looked like she could just jump out and beat the living shit out of him._

_Kikyo never knocked when she stepped in but she swiftly sat down on the brown leather chair. Two ears pooked from the the more larger leather black chair and a hand was raised in the air."Hold on Miroku, Im almost finished." The half demon said blandly"Ok ma'am, Yes I will send My best worker to check it out."_

_The woman muddered something on the other line which made Inuyasha start speaking again."Of course we know how to work it, My brother designed it"_

_Kikyo took the time to study the half-breed. He wore a thin fabrick tee, which titly showed his wonderously carved mucles, and navy blue work pants. His tie and dress shirt was piled on the plush carpets surface. _

_Her attention was turned at the necklass he wore around his neck. Finally she studyed the room, noting the desk was made from cherry wood. Dark green curtains hung on the wide windows that overlooked the crouded city of tokyo. Matching green carpet completed the luxurious room. A few trinkets were scattered around the room but held no value to the woman kikyo._

_After passing a few words back and forth, inuyasha hanged up. He then propped his bare feet up on the office desk."Ok Miroku, whadya want?" He questioned with a hint of bordom._

_Kikyo looked up, but noticed a picture of some woman smilling. Silently she placed it flat down before speaking, a__ smooth voice spoke out."Im not Miroku." Kikyo said flatly, as she played with the little springy cat._

_Mistaking her for Kagome's voice, Inuyasha flung around."Kagome what the he-" He stopped inb his tracks and gazed upon the woman._

((a/nSorry The Itallics stop here but its still in flash back .))

Inuyasha flustered a bit, his face masking embarassment."Im sorry Lady." He sighed and plopped back into his chair.

For no reason he locked eyes with the woman, unable to pull away from those magical brown eyes. Kikyo squared her shoulders and leaned in."Ive come to apply for the secretary job."Inuyasha only nodded.'Something about those eyes seem familliar' "Inuyasha?"She questioned, her face comming dangerously close.

Inuyasha blinked away from his thoughts and gaped at how beautiful the woman was. He was so intrigued that he accidentally flipped his pen into the air."Damn my good pen" He cussed akwardly.

The pen had managed to wedge its self up alonge the ceiling cracks. An idea popped in Kikyo's head."Ill get it for you"She wispered silently. She ambled up the leathered chair, bracing her self the best she could. Still unable to reach it she climed up onto the desk and stood on her tiptoes.

Inuyasha stood memerised by her movements and glanced up. His amber eyes became huge wqith lust and desire for he saw a view that could stop any guy in his tracks. She wore matching red panties and they werent the grannypanties either. They were 100 silken thong.

His imaginations carried him away to a desolate place, her legs entangled on his body, her body arch- His memories flooded away as kikyo gasped in horror. She tumbled down with great speed, but luckly inuyasha came back to his sences.

He jumped up and caught her and she pressed her face into his shoulder and sobbed."Thankyou, Inuyash..." She couldnt finish his name, for pure desie for this man overcame her.

Inuyasha,With kikyo still wrapped around him sat quiently back on the chair. Her breasts were pressed titly on his chest, and her legs wrapped around him. Hot burning desire flarred and he felt his manhood respond, hardening more with each movement she had caused.

She felt it and Kikyo lusted for him but broke the strong silence."So"She said, almost unable to breath"do I get the job?"

He stared in those brilliant eyes and huskly wispired,"I do.." Starteled by his own words he corrected himself."I mean yes, yes you do." Kikyo smilled acomplishly, and reluctently and got up.

"Ive got to go now" She said, the desire slowly leaving her."Oh, ok then Ill see you in my b-" Again he had to correct himself."I mean tomorrow at seven sharp." she, nodded and left, her heels clicking on the hard surface.

The desire for that woman was still lingering, making him grind his teeth painfully"Damn, that woman is something." He choked on his words, before turning back to his paper work.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

* * *

**OMG! I finally finished!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow, I hope its better then the other two, and I hope its longer. Also If the content is to um, well graphic then tell me, and I will change it to M or just erase it. also should I have kagz get a divorce, or have them still married but not seeing ech other? Also click the review button so I know how Ive been doing, Thankyou all who did so, I really apriciate it P **

**((Click the button below))**


	4. A Threat of Pain

**Cries I feel sooooo bad to make all of you wait so paitently. I hope this will do. Ok I diddnt read through it so I hope its ok lol, ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**

* * *

**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Coughing after finishing the story, Miroku casted a glance at Kagome, but fear, evident in his eyes, told him not to look at the volcano-like woman sitting next to him. Sweat trickled slowly down his face and plopped noisly on the rough surface.

"Miroku" Sango bellowed, breathing out hot invisible flames that only he could feel.

Miroku, scared for his small life, started to slide slowly under the table like a disobedient child. Suddenly he yelped in surprise as rough hands siezed his wavy hair. Sango lifted him up with every strength she had and placed him back in the spot where he was once sitting.

Roughly grabing his nicely shapped chin with her long finger nails, sango made him face her."Tell me Miroku" Sango said, hissing dagers in his face." Why the hell did you not tell me about this-this woman" Sango felt tears burden her eyes but quickly held them back the best she could.

Miroku breathed in her cherry flavored breath but shook his mind from it 'Dumbass' He said sharply to himself' This isnt the time to be fancying her breath' Miroku then closed his violet colored eyes and breathed a hesatint sigh.

Sango dug her nails into his chin while the other free hand tapped impaitently."Well?" She had enough of his little storys and just wanted the whole truth.

Hot tension filled the fastfood restaraunt and Miroku shifted in Sango's grip nervously. Kagome, unable to say a word when Miroku finished his tale, finnally spoke up."I-I need to go" Kagome wispered towards them. Instantly the tension griping them violently was realeased at kagomes small voice. Miroku thanked her silently with gleaming eyes

Sango then started to apoligize to Kagome but she stopped Sango by placing a finger on sangos lips. "D-don't Apoligize, Its not yours o-or Mirokus fault." Kagome said a bit breathlessly. She felt totally sick, inside and out. The greasy air didnt help and the heat that poured out of the vents made it worse. Her stomach churned and swirled and a sudden rush of fluids was pushed up into her throaght. "E-Excuse me" She covered her mouth and ran towards the bathroom.

Opening the door, she almost ran into a short plump lady wearing fancy dress."My word" The lady shrieked." Even the women at this restaraunt is diguisting" She pulled out a hankerchief and covered her nose and harumphed.

Kagome,meanwhile, ignored the odd woman and had rushed into the nearest stall and gagged out nothing but the acids in her stomach. Her hands shook violently and cold sweat formed on her face. Finally finished from vomiting, she stood up on shaky legs, flushed the tolete and wobbled towards the sink. She felt totaly dizzy and her gaze fuzzed while a ringing buzzed in her ears.

Kagome bearly heard the door flung open. Sango rushed in and quickly came to her side, and concern filled her face when she saw Kagome's very pale face."Ka-kagome Whats wrong?"Instinctly she felt her forehead and noted she felt adnormally cool.

"D-dont worry Sa..." Kagome diddnt finished as she fell in a heap in sango's arms.

"Kagome!" Sango shrieked and thats when Miroku popped his head in. His gaze shifted around the large bathroom."Wow so this is where the ladys go to the bathroom."

"Sango growled."Miroku get your friken ass over here or call 911 or at least do something usefull for Kagome."

Miroku's face changed into anguish and he rushed forward."Is she..." Miroku looked up into Sangos eyes

"No, she had ...well she fainted I think." Sango said in a worried tone, ignoring his probing gaze. Miroku headed towards the paper towle machine, took some out, then headed back towards the two women. Sango then snatched the paper and dabbed it lightly on kagome's damp forehead. Finished, sango looked at Miroku "Lets get her outa here and get her something warm."

Miroku's eyes twinkled in delight as he lifted Kagome up into his arms bridal style, he then kicked open the door to the bathroom and stepped out. Shock surfaced up on his face as he gazed at the emty restraunt."Where is everyone?" He asked in a very confused voice.

Miroku shivered a bit. "What the heck is going on? I could have sworn it was twenty degrees warmer." Getting no responce, miroku turned around but saw no one but the open door to the bathroom.

"What the? Am I in some kind of dilusioned world?" Mirok, still holding Kagome, pondered a bit."Yes! I guess That would explain it. but how to get out."

It took him a bit to think of an idea but when it came, he knew he would feel it afterwards. He lifted his hand up after leaning kagome against him. But before he did it, he wanted to enjoy those secounds of kagomes limp form against his. Finally he started to caress her soft and nicely round buttocks when he heard the deadly growl.

First He heard it, His name"Miroku" Said the sharp feminem voice, then the heavy blow on top his head, He slowly closed his eyes. Wincing in pain he stopped rubbing the delicious looking buns and rubbed his sore head. He then opened his eyes, and his vision cleared after a whle. Miroku winked at sango."Thanks dearest, you saved from that bizaare mirage."

Sango casted a queer look before helping Miroku settle kagome on the plastic seats .Kagome groaned and her eyes fluttered open."Oh, w-what happened?"She asked a bit weakly. Noone responed to her question.

"Well?" She asked again. Miroku was the first to speak up "You fainted in the Womans bathroom."He said a bit bland"And sango helped us out. Kagomes gaze was dragged to her best friend."Oh thanks" She murmered. Already strength was returning.

"Kagz, we should take you-" Sango stopped then corrected herself"To our house"

Kagome lifted herself up"Ill be fine!" She said broadly.

Sango's eyes searched hers and saw the proof she needed."I think shes right, mabey she needs sometime alone." Sango wispered directly towards mirokus ear. Miroku slowly nodded in half agreement.

"Ok Kagome, me and sango are going to leave you, is there anything you need before we go?"

Kagome half gave them a smile"Yes, some Tylenol"((A/n I dont own Tylenol!))

---XxXxXxX---

The hanyou Naraku slid behind the shadows as he awaited for Kagome to leave the grease filled restraunt.Silence crept through the streets, as most people were mostly home.

He turned suddenly when hands slipped up his back, causing shivers to coarse through his body."Mmm, Miko, your touch is so lovely!"He croaned. He spun her around then captured his mouth with his in a captvating embrace.After a few minuts he pulled away."You know not to disturb me when Im working!" His voice was a bit shakey Sweat trickled down his face and she brushed it away.

"But, I bring you news of that dirty lover of mine." She was pleased when she saw the sparkle of interest in his eyes."His Half Brother iis coming for a visit, and at the sounds of it, Inuyasha isnt very pleased." At the corner of her eye, she saw kagome leave the Wacdonalds.

"Ah those two Tashio brothers have never gotten along from the begining when Inuyasha was born."The preistest nodded, trying to make out what he was saying.

"He also said His father wants the woman, Kagome, to come back to their estate, but Inuyasha is refusing." Kikyo said a bit dully

"Interesting"He spoke deep in thought."So he does have some feelings for the Miko. Thats very interesting."

Kikyo slyly looked towards the ground, forcing a very good and fake blush paint her cheeks."I diddnt think you would be that pleased Naraku-kun"She looked up and planted a wet kiss on his tight lips, then wrapped her arms around him. "But i hope the kiss would please you even more" She rewetted her lips then swiftly turned around, her hips swaying in the breeze.

Naraku turned and gazed back at Wacdonalds and cursed"Damn that Miko!"He slipped through the shadows following the woman.

---XxXxXxXx---

Kagome stepped out of the closing restraunt and stepped into the chilly night air. Her black/blue tinted hair wipped through the air. She sighed and started towards her home to collect her things. She saw a glimps of loveres frantically kissing each other in the dimly lit streets and it pained her heart. Snapping her gaze away, she kept her gaze ahead of her.

When she rounded the bend, she heard a twig snap and she twisted gaze but saw nothing but the oak trees that waved at her in the wind. Sighing and rubbing her temple, she went back to walking. But the noise came again and her eyes searched franticaly in the shadows.

Kagome started in a faster paste, hurying as fast as she could walk, not wanting to catch attention. She then tripped and fell, scrapping her left knee on the asphalt. Groaning in pain she struggled to get up. Pain rang through her leg but she kept going. Her heart skipped faster when she saw the mailbox."Thank you God" She murmerd a quick prayer.

Kagome leaned against the post, catching her breath. Thats when she felt safer. She felt no auraur of the youkai being. She then slightly limped to the orange glow of her home, praying to God That HE wasnt home. But something slid in front of her startling her."Kagome" It wispered venomly, Its gold green eyes gleeming back at her. Kagome screamed.

* * *

I**ts OK IF YOU ARE MAD ME! iTS BEEN MONTHS SINCE MY LAST CHAPTER SO ITS OK IF YOU BEAT ME ON THE HEAD WHEN YOU REVIEW. SO REVIEW PLEASE GRABS bANDAIDS ! OH, I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER HALFWAY THROUGH:3 cya soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	5. Dark Secrets

**Yes, I know, very short. I tried, but for the past few weeks I cant seem to get into the groove. Rp doesnt help...lol. I'm gonna blame the chemistry this time who doesn't xD.**

** Well Im thinking about starting another story, since my imagination flys around alot. Well here it is. Its still crappy as ever but Hopefully a good crappy. Bon Apitete xP**

* * *

Kagome screamed loudly , it took her a while to adjust to the dim lights, but when his face finnally came to view, she couldnt stop her hand that flew to her mouth, His long arms wrapped around her"Oh Shippo, my God, is that really you?. You scared me!" Tears streamed down her face and she closed her eyes. She then stopped huging him and amired him"My, have you grown into a nice youkai." She breathed.

He was handsome for a teenager. He had a nice chin and beautiful yellow green eyes that changed in the light. His tail, which was long and fluffy, was a beautiful red and lightly tipped with a silky cream at the end. He wore blue jeans that accompiened it with a simple white shirt, He also wore a black leather jacket over it. His hair, a stunning red gold, was tied loosly in the back.The kitsun shone his white teeth at her in happiness.

"Yep, Im now sixteen in human years, momma." Shippo said proudly, noticing her motherly blush.

_He still thinks of me as a mom..._

"Oh shippo, I...Its been so dreadfull without you." Kagome said, choaking a bit."I missed singing you to sleep. Anything happen lately" she had missed him for seven years since he left for boarding school for martial arts. Tears again wanted to fall.

Shippo nodded silently before pulling out a slip of paper."Mom, this is my girlfriend, bethany." He said blushing a bit.

Kagome stared at the paper."So...erm...you think shes the right one?" He asked a bit shyly, his feet kicking up the dry dirt.

Kagome then looked at him, then giggled"I can't see in the dark ya know." Shippo realized the problem before yealling out"Fox fire" Kagome right then felt a pain like she was useless, always relying on others to do stuff for her, she ignored it though when a flash erupted from his palm.

A huge flame was produced from his hand, lighting every dark spot in the area. Kagome then stared down at the picture. A young Kitsun, about shippo's age, stood on a stump surrounded by flowers. She had a long creamy fox tail and her hair was the same color. She had porcealon skin and a charming smile."Shes beautiful, and I think she is the one for you."

Inuyasha crossed her mind, but she shook it away. Another time she will tell Shippo, but not now.

"Well shes not as beautiful as you."Shippo laughed before exhaling a yawn"Mom, I think I need to get some sleep now, my butt still hurts from the thirteen hour plane ride."Kagome nodded, and he added."Ive already rented a room so dont worry, and mom? I love you!"

Kagome was again embraced by the muscular shippo."I love you too"She said, before brushing his red orange banges out of his face. He then gave her hand a light squeeze, then turned to walk away.

kagome yelled back to him"Don't lose that girl, you her me?"_ Dont you do what Inuyasha did to me. _She said silently to her self

Shippo turned back and waved without answering. and kagome turned on her heel and headed to collect her things. Stepping onto the porch, she turned just to see shippo leaving. But then a flash of silver caught her eyes. A silver ferrari was parked in the driveway, and she wondered how she missed the luxury car and who owned it.

Kagome shrugged away her thoughts and opened the door. And was happy to feel the warmth cuddle her ice cold feet. Taking off her heels, she tiptoed towards the staircase and walked up them. She then slipped into one of her closets located by her old room, and turned on the light.

The large wardrobe lit up, and she started rampaging through it. Pulling out an old suitecase and started stuffing clothes in there that would hopefully fit. She then found a nice white tank, some custome designed jeans, a peacock Vera Bradly purse her friend sango had given her, some tees, a silky white night dress, and brown sneakers. The only thing she really had for her slowly expanding belly was the kimono her mother had worn during her pregnancy. She zipped the suitecase up, and halled it out.

Kagome heard the rasp of her grandfathers cough echoing down the heated hallways. A low glow of orange light cascaded in pools on the hardwood floors. Kagome, ever so silently, tiptoed through the wide halls. But then something caught her off gaurd. A shadow passed beneath the light and two shadowy ears twitched. Kagome froze in her spot, afraid she would attract attention. But the voices began again and a more larger shadow replaced the smaller one, this time it had no ears. "I told you, I want nothing to do with the Damn company." Inuyasha's reconizable voice reached her ears.

Then a more deeper and masculine voice was heard, and the very coldness of it made her shiver a bit, and his voice...it was...well...she couldnt think of who it belonged to."You have disgraced our very Tashio family line" The voice said with a growl."InuTasio is very upset at your actions" _Our?_ Kagome shoke her head from the thoghts.

Inuyasha spoke back with growing anger."I dont care if the old man is upset, hes a dying youkai and probably wont last for a couple of months."The smaller shadow moved away from the door, leaving the bigger one by itself.

Even though Kagome couldnt see Inuyasha, she knew he was angry at the twitch of his ears in the shadow. Kagome desided to inch forward towards the arc of the door that led to the inhabited room.

Trying to hold back the urge to take a glance at the mysterious man, she pressed her body against the side of the wall, and gazed down at the shadow."You have no respect for Inutashio, or the Familly line." The voice seemed calm and cold, but still very sharp and stronge. Then the shadow seemed to face her and she stumbled back a bit.

Her heart was beating fast and she tried to remind her self it was only a shadow. Going back to her original spot, she listed on."I said I DONT CARE!" Inuyasha bellowed loudly.

"Then what about that wench of yours."Inuyasha gave him a confusing look."Get your head strait hanyou, Im talking about the other one you betrayed for that fat wench you call Kikyo" Inuyasha gave him an angry glare at the words he said about his lover.

Kagome felt the pains of anger rush through her but she kept it at bay but they overflowed at Inuyashas next statement."Oh, THAT woman" An edge of mockery filtered through Inuyasha's voice and he rolled his eyes.(A/n Kagome doesn't actually see him roll his eyes, but I wanted to give you a view of the feelings passed between the two.)"She was just the old mans plans for the 'familly Lines'"

_Plans? What plans? _Kagome gritted her teeth a bit and leaned in closer, Loose hair falling across her face."I never loved her though, she was just,again as I said, Fathers plans and a unapealing woman that I never filled." Inuyasha said in a demanered voice.

_Wha...again with the plans, and, wait, never filled? He couldnt be talking about,well, lovemaking. Hes filled me more than I-_ Kagome was ripped from her thoughts.

"I already know that, you dont need to repeat your worthless words."The shadow shifted a bit and strode from the doorway."And I know you only fill sluts and junky wenches that apply to much makeup."

"SHUT UP! Dont talk to Kikyo that way! I dont care if eveynight she comes back smelling like a thousand men have rolled on her! Shes still beautiful, slut and all!" Inuyasha was at boiling point, what a baka.(a/n: Idiot.)

_He...he really does love her and...he never loved me...not once, I was just some pawn for this Man._ Kagome didnt cry this time, she just held the pain in and closed her eyes a bit. But they snapped open at the cold voice.

"Love isnt the probelem, Its the Miko you chased off."The man said dryly."Father is so pissed that you messed up the plans for the new heir."

"Feh, does it look like I care? She can keep that SPECIAL heir for all I care about. It wont matter if it dies or not."

_Why...why that over heated baka. How dare he say something like that. _

As she fumed she didnt her the distinct and very quiet footsteps of the yokai aproaching her.

**Heres what I want from you readers. A writer loves this and I do to. I would like reviews and some major Critique. Critique means to tell me what you think should change. Express yourselves. Trust me no review goes to waiste, Exept for spammers, they die, curse you spammers!!**


End file.
